Martin's Christmas Tale
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: -Alternative Universe- An A.I. Version of Charles Dickens' "Christmas Carol", where Martin discovers a new meaning for Christmas.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Martin's Christmas Tale

**Author:** Danielle Swinton

**Genre: General/Parody/Drama**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Archive:** Sure!

**Feedback:** Please!!!

**Disclaimer:** David and the Swintons were created by Brian W. Aldiss; Kubrick, Spielberg, Amblin Entertainment and DreamWorks own them; I just play with them. Adam Stanton, Bonnie Anderson, Grandma Swinton, and the rest of the cast is 100% mine. Steal them, and I'll kill you. J/K!

**Warning:** Alternative Universe, own characters (self-inclusion also!), character death, and lots of Christmas spirit ahead!

**Summary:** A new version of the Charles Dickens' tale, where Martin discovers a new kind of Christmas.

**Notes:** This fic is based on Charles Dickens' "Christmas Tale" (you must have read this tale at least once in your life!) and I chose Martin because he seems to be one of the most complicated, a little cold - yet interesting character...and I wanted to write a Martin fic soooooo bad!!!! 

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

One morning, Martin woke up grumpily when his mother called him for breakfast. He stood up from his bed, and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower and brush his teeth. As he wrapped a green robe around himself and watched his reflection on the slightly vapour-covered mirror, he looked to the calendar besides the cabinet, and sighed. December 24th, one day before Christmas. Another holiday with his family: his dad, his mom, and...a slight frown appeared on his face, as he remembered the last person on the house, a blond-haired, blue-eyed little boy.

"David" he said, frowning again. It had been 2 years since David had come back with the Swintons after his "Blue Fairy" trek, and the Swintons had learnt to accept him...except for Martin, of course. He didn't hate him as much as before, but he did feel an unease feeling around him.

He changed his clothes to a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, and he went to the table with the rest of the family. Henry and Monica were eating, and David...well, he was playing with Teddy, pretending to feed him with some cereal he had on a small bowl.

"Martin, what took you so long?, we almost ate without you" his mom said.

"Sorry" he said, as he sat down and took some eggs and bacon on his plate.

They ate quietly, as they talked about anything that came on the conversation. But in their talk, a special subject came in handy. 

"What will we do this Christmas?" Monica asked "I mean, it's just one day ahead"

"Well...the company was planning to make a toast in the afternoon" Henry said "But my night is free" he added, when he saw a slight frown on his wife's face.

"That's nice...maybe we can make a dinner or something...to reunite the family, you know" Monica suggested.

"We can call Anthony to see if he can come with his wife" he said. Anthony was Henry's older brother.

"That would be great" she said, and turned to David "what do you think, David? Would you like to have a Christmas party with all the family?" she asked.

"Sure, Mommy!" David answered, with his cute little-boy smile.

"And what about you, Martin?" Monica asked her older son.

"Whatever" Martin rolled his eyes. His mother surprised at his reaction, although she was pretty used to it, since 3 years ago.

"Martin? What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"Nothing! I said you could do WHATEVER you want to do!" he answered, and stood up, walking away.

"What's eatin' that boy?" Henry asked.

"God, not again" Monica sighed.

------------------------------------------------------

Martin entered his room, slamming the door shut. Then he threw himself on a chair.

"Goddamnit, I hate these days!" he said, as his eyes saw a little Christmas tree his mom had put on his desk, as an adornment, she had said. But he didn't mind too much about that.

What was so special about Christmas, anyway? Now he was 15 years old, and obviously he had lost the innocent faith on Santa Claus he used to have when he was a child. Now the only thing he could associate with Christmas was his holiday vacations (a whole month away from school, which he used to hate), the silly presents he got from his relatives (ties and socks, maybe a sweater). And the noisy parties his classmates used to throw every now and then, where beer and girls were available 24/7. Nothing else attracted him. It seemed as if Christmas had lost its charm as he grew older...what was so special about it, anyway?

He rummaged around the room, and found a furry reindeer hanging on his closet. Probably David had put it there when he was helping Monica to decorate the house, "to let in the Christmas spirit on the house" as she had said. He sighed, and closed the cabinet.

------------------------------------------------------

Martin got out of his room, with a jacket and a pair of gloves. As he neared the door of the house, Monica called him.

"Martin, where are you going?" she asked him. He looked at her.

"I'm just gonna be...outside for a while" he said.

"David and I are decorating the tree, but we'll go out soon. Wanna go?" she proposed.

"Ehhhh no, I'll be fine on my own" Martin answered, and walked out.

"Teenagers" Monica sighed. Then she heard some soft footsteps close to her. She turned around and there was David, with a box on his arms, and Teddy besides him.

"Mommy, are we going to decorate the tree?" he asked. Monica smiled.

"Yes, hunny. Just give me a second" she said, as she headed to the bathroom.

"Come on, Teddy" David said to his furry friend.

"Yes, David" the bear said, as they walked to the tree, humming "White Christmas", the song that Monica had taught them.

------------------------------------------------------

Martin walked through the city, watching all the people in the street. With just one look, you could tell it was Christmas time: lots of presents on stores with discount, young mothers with their children buying some toys, hurried up fathers on stores trying to get a good present for their wives and children, and the unmistakable figure of a fat, old, white-haired man dressed in red, with one or two kids on his lap, asking him for presents they wanted to have this years for being such good kids, although some of them weren't.

Martin sighed, wondering what his family would be doing.

------------------------------------------------------

"Ummm...let's put some golden balls here" Monica said, as she decorated the tree, helped by David and, of course, Teddy.

"Yes, Mommy" the boy said "What about these red balls?" he added, handling her one shiny red ball.

"We can put them here, near the top" she said, and David put some there.

"What do you think, Teddy?" he said.

"We can put these" the bear said, getting some tiny brown reindeers and giving one to David.

"Great!" Monica said "David, you and Teddy put some on the front, and I'll get some boxes to put them under the tree"

"Okay, Mommy. C'mon, Teddy" the boy said, as he and the bear started their work.

------------------------------------------------------

Martin stopped in front of a department store, and entered. All he could see was Christmas adornments, trees, toys and season gifts. Even a bunch of Santas in the toys department. He kept walking, until something caught his eye. 

There was his mom, with David and Teddy. They had finished decorating the tree, and now they were buying some presents. He could see David's big smile when Monica bought him a toy pony, and the big hug the boy received from her. 

Martin's face was serious, but a sadness lay behind...

------------------------------------------------------

The day wasted away quickly, and Martin soon went to sleep. After he changed his clothes, he heard a soft knock on his door, and he opened it.

"How was your day, hon?" his mom asked him.

"Pretty good" he said.

"Did you go to the Haddonfield Dep Store?" she said, and Martin surprised. Did she catch him there?

"Nope...why?"

"David said he had seen you there...but maybe it was another person"

"Yeah, maybe" he said, relieved.

"Okay, I'll go to bed" she said "It's been a very busy day"

"G'night, mom" 

"Sweet dreams, Marty. Tomorrow's the big day" she said, as she closed the door. Martin lied down on his bed.

"The big day...yeah, right" he said, as he covered himself with the green sheets and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------

His sleep was plain good, but at midnight a cold breeze entered through the window... he shivered, and covered himself more. But no matter how many blankets he used, the freezing cold didn't go. So he stood up.

"Stupid weather" he said, as he walked to the window. 

But when he was going to close the window, a shadow appeared in front of him, coming closer and becoming more recognizable...

"W-Who are you?" Martin managed to say, frightened.

The figure entered the room, the window slammed shut, and a thunder silenced Martin's terrified scream...

"Who are you?" he repeated.

The fog cleared, and there stood a teenage boy, his face ashen, his body as white as snow, with ripped up clothes. He also had chains on his hands and feet.

"Martin Swinton..." the strange guy said.

"Do I know you?" Martin said "What do you want from me?"

"Don't you remember me...Marty boy?" the guy said, and Martin's face went pale.

"You're...Stanton? Adam Stanton? From 8th Grade?"

"Bingo!" the guy said.

"What happened to you? I didn't see you since you left school last year"

"I didn't leave" Adam said "They kicked me out...for stealing, and...smoking pot, ya know. But now I'm paying for everything I did" he said, looking at his chains.

"What...you ran away from prison?"

"No...I'm not in your world anymore" Adam smiled. In fact, he had died from over-taking drugs.

"Wait...you're dead?!" Martin asked, and Adam nodded.

"Only you can see me"

"This is a joke...this has to be a f*ckin' joke!" Martin screamed, running to the door.

"Don't even try to wake up your family. They can't hear us" Adam shrugged.

"What do you want, anyways?" Martin asked.

"I'm here to warn you! You're losing an important part of your life, and I must help you to change!" he answered in a loud voice.

"What part?"

"It has to do with...C-day" Adam answered, and Martin understood.

"Christmas? Don't be ridiculous!" Martin snorted.

"Well, I can't do very much for you, but there are three people...who will visit you tonight...and if they can't help you, nobody ever will..." Adam said, as he began disappearing.

"Wait, where are you going?" Martin asked, when he saw Adam fading away.

"To hell, where I belong...consider it, Martin. You can change, and be saved from ending up like me!" he said, and disappeared. Martin stood there, a little confused.

"Adam is dead? And what was he doing here? What was all of that?" he asked "Neh, it sure was an illusion. Silly Martin, better go to sleep" he added, as he lied down in his bed for the second time that night.

*************************************

**Author's Note: _Well, I guess this is enough for a beginning. What will happen next? Who are those three special people Adam was talking about? What will they show Martin? Read next chapter to find out! And don't forget to leave a review! (I'd love it if you do! *makes cute pout eyes*)_**


	2. Old days, hidden memories

**Chapter 2: Old days, hidden memories**

Martin was still sleeping, when the same cold breeze appeared again. He shivered again.

"The same cold again...what shall it be?" he asked as he looked at the window, and there was a young girl, with tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a red gown with puffy white borders (like a Santa Claus outfit, but for women!) and a red Santa hat. Fortunately, she wasn't as scary as Adam was.

"Danielle?" he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yep-yep, Marty-kins!" she said cheerfully.

"But...you died three years ago!" Martin said, surprised. Danielle was Martin's older cousin, who had died at the age of 18 

"Yeah, but even being a ghost, I still have my beauty!" she snickered, and Martin rolled his eyes.

"You SURELY are my cousin" he said, remembering how cocky his cousin was, when she was alive. "So you're a ghost"

"Yes, I'm supposed to be the Past Christmas ghost, the first of the three Christmas ghosts" she said "Remember? Adam told you about us"

"Yeah, he did...and why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here to show you the past Christmas days...when you were a child" she answered "C'mon, take my hand. I don't have all night!" she said impatiently, and Martin took her hand.

Danielle opened the window, and jumped from it, with Martin screaming, holding himself to her waist. But they began to float in the air.

"Wait...Isn't this dangerous?" Martin asked "What if I fall?" 

"Don't worry, Marty" she said "You won't fall down as long as you hold my hand" she smiled.

"Okay..."

------------------------------------------------------

They flew across the city, and stopped near a school: it had yard with a slide, a climbing rope and all sort of plays for children. In the entrance, there was a big sign saying _'Haddonfield Pre-school'_

"Remember this place?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I studied here when I was a kid" Martin answered. 

A bunch of children ran to the yard, passing them by. Martin almost fell down to the floor.

"What are we doing here?" Martin asked her.

"You'll see" she answered, as she took him near a bunch of kids.

"But they..."

"Don't worry, they can neither see nor hear us" she smiled, and he sighed in relief.

As far as they could see, the kids (all boys) were bugging a little boy, with brown hair and brown eyes, who was eating his lunch in a low chair. Martin gasped, as he saw his 7-year-old self being harassed and jeered by the older kids. As they left him there, crying, a girl (a year or two older than them), with pale skin, long blond hair and green eyes, approached him. 

"Marty, are you okay?" she asked, with a concerned look on her face. He nodded, sniffling a little "Those guys are jerks" she added, and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Little Martin smiled at her.

"Thank you, Bonnie" he said.

"Don't worry, you'll be all right" she smiled, as she hugged him tighter, the little boy all cuddled up against her.

Older Martin watched this completely silent. 

"Wanna know what happened to Bonnie?" Danielle's voice broke the silence around them.

"Well...yes" he answered, and with a move of her hand, the school disappeared and a desert garden appeared in front of them.

"Come on" she said, and they walked through the grass. 

They stopped near a piece of stone, and Danielle brushed away the leaves. Martin approached and read the grave marker...

_Bonnie Clarisse Anderson (2009-2028)_

_Gone at the age of 18_

"She had cancer when she became 15" Danielle explained "The 3-year-chemotherapy was long and painful, but she couldn't make it, and she died one day before her 19th birthday, and-" she interrupted herself when she saw Martin's teary eyes.

"I couldn't even say goodbye to her" he said, sadly.

"Feeling sad, aren't you?" she asked, but Martin changed his expression.

"L-let's keep going" 

"As you wish" she said, and they flew again.

------------------------------------------------------

This time, they stopped at a big house, and they passed through the window, entering to a huge living room, with a lit up fireplace. A rocking chair was in front of it, and an old woman was knitting a sweater. Suddenly, a 9-year-old boy ran into the room.

"Grandma!" the boy cried.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"Billy Cage tried to hit me and he said I was a loser" he said, crying on her lap. She comforted him, caressing his brown hair.

"Oh, Marty...don't care about that. You're NOT a loser, you're a great boy" she smiled "Here, I have something for you" she added, as she handled him the red sweater she had just finished knitting. "Merry Christmas, honey"

"Oh, Grandma! It's great!" he said, trying it on.

"I will always be with you, sweetie. You can count on me"

"Thank you, Grandma" the boy said, hugging his beloved Grandma "Merry Christmas"

Danielle smiled at the scene.

"She was always there for you, Marty" she finally said.

"But she left me" Martin said.

"I know" Danielle said, and moved her hand again, making the house disappear, and a cemetery appeared instead.

There was a bunch of people, dressed in black, around a coffin about to be buried. The priest prayed, and Monica, Henry and 10-year-old Martin were crying.

"Why did she have to go?" Monica cried.  

"Y'know mom was sick" Henry said "I don't like to say this, but she had lo leave us, sooner or later"

"She said she wouldn't leave me" the young Martin said, between sobs, as the coffin made its way through the dark hole dug on the floor...with all the happy memories Martin and his Grandma had...

"Stop this" Older Martin said.

"I beg your pardon?" Danielle asked.

"I can't stand this anymore" he said "Stop...please" he begged.

"But we still have so much to see and-"

"I SAID STOP!!" he yelled this time "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?! WHY ME?! WHY?!"

"Look, Marty, you're overreacting here-"

"OVERREACTING?! You come from God knows where to show me these things and you say I'm OVERREACTING?!" he shouted, now really angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that-" she tried to speak, but he stopped her.

"GO! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!! I DIDN'T WANT TO!!! GO THE F*CK AWAY!!" he demanded, and everything disappeared...Martin closed his eyes, full of tears...

------------------------------------------------------

When Martin opened his eyes, and he was in his bed, still at his bedroom.

"What happened? Where's Danielle?" he asked himself "Oh, well...let's go to bed, tomorrow will be another day" he added, and he fell asleep.

************************************

**Author's Note: _Who will be the present Christmas ghost? Wanna find out? Read chapter 3!_**


	3. Present days, guilt exposed

**Chapter 3: Present days, guilt exposed**

Martin came back to sleep, but in 30 min. approximately, he was woken up again. 

"What the hell is it now?" he said groggily, as he opened his eyes and looked at the person who was in front of him. This time it was a red-haired, green eyed little girl (who looked like his dad, Henry), dressed in a green robe, holding a cute furry reindeer in her arms. "You look like aunt Tatiana"

"Yes, I'm your aunt" she smiled. Tatiana Swinton was Henry's older sister; therefore, she was Martin's aunt, who had died 10 years ago.

"But wait, my aunt is 46 years old!" Martin exclaimed.

"I'm the ghost of her childhood, I resemble how she was when she was 6 years old" she smiled.

"Oh, I see..." Martin said "And I suppose you're gonna show me the Present Christmas"

"Yeah, you're right" the girl said "But we gotta hurry, because I'll die as soon as the night is over"

"You'll die? But you're a ghost, aren't you?" he asked, confused.

"My life is as long as December 25th is, that is 24 hours" Tatiana explained "As soon as Christmas ends, I'll disappear. Here, I'm outta time, gotta hurry" she added, and took Martin's hand, making them both disappear.

 ------------------------------------------------------

They flew through the city, but this time Martin wasn't as scared as before, he had gotten used to flying now.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see" Tatiana smiled, as they stopped at the centre of the city, in front of a huge building, with a peacock-like statue.

"Here works my dad" Martin said, once he had recognized the Cybertronics building.

"Wanna see what they're doing on Christmas?" Tatiana asked.

"Well, do I have any other choice?" he sighed, as he followed her into the building.

They walked through the offices, all of them decorated as the season required: boj leaves, tiny trees, even a Mecha-Santa Claus was greeting the visitors with his old-fashioned "ho-ho-ho!" sound. 

"It's amazing how such a serious company like Cybertronics can get affected with the Christmas' spirit" Martin said.

"It's because Christmas is not only for children, it's for everybody" Tatiana said "Even old people has a young soul, and lets the Christmas joy fill their hearts"

"Some people just never grow up" he said. 

"I knew it would be hard to understand for you" Tatiana rolled her eyes "You're getting old before your right time"

"I'm not!" he protested.

"Well, whatever...let's keep going" she said, and they kept walking until they stopped in front of an office "Here we are" she added, and opened the door.

There was the Conferences room (**A/N:_ if you watched "A.I.", it's the huge room where Dr. Hobby makes his speech at the beginning of the movie_), but this time a large table was in the entrance, dressed in green, with wine, cheeses, fresh fruits and other sorts of fine snacks. A huge Christmas tree was in the centre of the room, adorned with all the lights and balls you could imagine. On top, instead of the traditional star, there was a mini-replica of the Cybertronics statue.**

Martin looked at the executives, and then at Tatiana, but this time, by his side there was a young woman in her 20s, with a shorter robe, but still red-haired and green-eyed.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Martin said, confused.

"I'm still Tatiana, but when she was 26" the young woman explained "Remember I told you I would age as Christmas passes, I only have 1 day of life"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot" he said, as he returned his gaze to what was happening in the room, relieved that they couldn't see him wearing his green pyjama and his green slippers decorated with a cute reindeer head in the top (a "silly" gift from his mom)

All the executives, men and women, were drinking and chatting animatedly. Suddenly, a door opened, and a man entered the room and reached the group.

"Henry, my boy!" one man said, patting the newcomer's shoulder in a friendly manner "We thought you wouldn't make it!"

"Y'know I wouldn't miss this, Bill" Henry smiled.

"That's great" Bill said.

"So how's the family, Henry?" another co-worker said.

"Dad never talked me about parties at work" Martin said.

"And that teaches you that no matter how old you are, you can still have fun, in your own ways of course" Tatiana said.

"And how's David doing?" Bill asked.

"Well...he's really excited about Christmas" Henry said "In fact, he helped to make the dinner, buy the presents, decorate the tree... He really takes Christmas seriously"

"That's really interesting" Dr. Hobby said "The innocent, yet passionate interest David has on these holidays...you only see that in small children"

"I'd say he's one of the biggest Christmas-lovers in the family!" Henry smiled "What I can't say about my older son..."

Here Martin rolled his eyes.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Tatiana said, and Martin made a scowl on his face.

"Well, that's normal, Henry" Bill said "Martin is fifteen, right? Surely he won't feel Christmas as he used to when he was a child like David"

"But I didn't think he would be so cold about it" Henry said.

"No worry about that, buddy" Bill talked "Maybe a special success will make him change...remember, Christmas is the best time for miracles!" he smiled.

"I wish you're right" 

"Did you hear that, Marty?" Tatiana said "You still have a chance to change, that would be a special Christmas miracle for you and the family"

Martin looked down, and Tatiana could see the guilt exposed into his eyes.

"Here...Merry Christmas to you all!" Dr. Hobby said, raising his champagne glass.

"Merry Christmas!" everybody said cheerfully, as they said their good-will wishes and the glasses clinked one against the other during the toast.

"Martin, my time's almost over" Tatiana said "We have to go to another place now" she added, as they disappeared again.

------------------------------------------------------

This time, they stopped at the Swinton's living room, which was beautifully decorated now with the Christmas tree full of lights and gifts, the Santa Claus puppet and the Rudolph (the red-nosed reindeer) stuffed animal David had put in the window, and the table arranged with the special Christmas tableware, waiting to be filled with the delicious food David and Monica had cooked during the afternoon.

Monica, David, Henry and the other relatives were in the room, chatting and eating. Everybody praised Monica's great food, but she smiled at her little blond-haired blue-eyed kitchen helper.

"CUUUUUUTE!" everybody said.

"Hey Monica, where's Marty?" Aunt Sabrina said.

"He's on a party" Monica said "Yeah, a party thrown by a classmate of his"

"He said he would come home later" Henry said.

"They had to lie, so your relatives wouldn't get suspicious" Tatiana said. 

Martin said nothing, his head bowed down...

"Let's make a toast!" Henry proposed.

"Great idea!" Uncle Anthony said "Who starts?"

"Well...why not David, since he's the youngest one here?" Aunt Sabrina said.

"That would be great" Monica said "David, you wanna do this?" she asked him, and he smiled.

"Yes, Mommy" he said, handing his glass, which was in Teddy's hand. "I'd like to make a toast for...Martin"

Everybody, including Tatiana and Martin, surprised.

"Why are you making a toast for him?" Monica asked.

"Because he's part of my family, and I want the good for him" David explained innocently. Monica smiled at him, happy to have such a good kid, known for her that Martin didn't like David very much, now the little boy wanted something good to him. How ironic, isn't it?

"That's good of you, hunny" she said, and raised her glass "For Martin!"

"For Martin!" everybody said, raising their glasses.

Martin looked at the scene with tears in his eyes, the calm cool had left them.

"I can't believe it" he finally said "I treat him so bad...and he made a wish for me..." he looked at Tatiana, but now there was an old lady, with white hair, with the same green robe.

"My time's up, Marty" she said "The day is dying, and so am I..." she added, as she slowly faded away.

"Wait! Please! Don't go!" Martin begged.

"You still have a chance!" her voice echoed, as her body disappeared.

"WAAAAAIT!!!" he shouted, and suddenly he was transported again...

------------------------------------------------------

Martin was lying on his bed, but he didn't close his eyes. He was very worried now. Two ghosts had come to him, showing him the past and the present...but what about the future? What would it be? He didn't know.

"The Future Christmas ghost will be here any minute now" he said "I must be prepared"

***********************************

**_Author's Note: __Now it's a boring Sunday night, _11:50 p.m.___ in __Venezuela__, so I guess I have to go to sleep. Yeah, I usually write at these hours, because I'm a night owl (that's how you call ppl who likes staying up until late, right?) and I usually get inspired at night, listening to some music (I'm actually listening Phil Collins Christmas Carols, his songs are really inspiring! If you're a writer, I recommend you to listen ANY to his songs to get inspiration!). _**

_Who will be the Future Christmas ghost? What will he (or she, I dunno what sex will it be, since I'm still brainstorming ideas) show Martin? You'll have to wait until I publish Chapters 4 and 5, in two days approximately._

_Well, I'm yawning now, so good night! And don't forget to review! *Dannie takes her Teddy bear and goes to sleep*_


	4. Future days, revelation ahead

**_Author's Note: __Sorry for the little delay! I hope you liked my 3 first chapters. I hope I haven't disappointed the ones who wanted Gigolo Joe as the Present Christmas Ghost (and that goes to you, Matrix Refugee!), but I had three reasons: First, Martin didn't even know Gigolo Joe in the movie (and I'm a total newbie handling with Joe as a character). Second, in the Dickens's story, the Present Christmas Ghost gets old as the day passes by, and a mecha CAN NOT age, now can he? Third, I wanted to introduce my own characters, someone Martin would know...and who better than one of his relatives? (as I did with Danielle *c'est moi = that's me!*) Well, the already quoted Matrix Refugee suggested me to use one of the Specialists (Specialists = Advanced Mechas = the tall face-less alien-like dudes who talk to David at the end of the "A.I." Movie) as the Yet-To-Come Christmas Ghost...but I decided to use somebody else...somebody Martin would know. You'll have to wait till the end of this chappie to know who he or she is!! *Dannie makes cliffy dance*_**

**Chapter 4: Future days, revelation ahead**

Martin was sitting in his bed, not feeling asleep anymore. 

"The Future Christmas ghost will be here any minute now" he said "I must be prepared"

When he had just finished saying these words, a cold, but familiar breeze let itself feel. 

"God, why am I so used to this?" Martin shrugged, but looked in front of him.

When the fog cleared, there was a tall figure (as tall as Martin was), covered with a black cloak. The room was dim, and the ghost's face wasn't clear enough to see it, so Martin couldn't guess if it was a man or a woman.

"I guess you're the Yet-To-Come Christmas Ghost" Martin said "What will you show me? What will happen in the future?"

The strange figure didn't move. It just stood there, completely emotionless, not letting his host guess its real intentions.

"Well? It seems like you're not a friendly ghost" Martin said.

The figure moved his hand (let's assume it's a man), like motioning Martin to follow him.

"Want me to follow you? Fine" Martin talked as he took the ghost's pale hand, and shivered at the contact with the cold hand of the ghost; it was like touching ice itself. Then the ghost moved his hand and they disappeared. 

------------------------------------------------------

When they appeared again, they were in the Swinton's living room. This time there were Monica, David and other relatives of the Swinton family. Everybody dressed in black, their faces covered with sadness. 

"Oh, Monica, we're so sorry" Aunt Sabrina said.

"He was so full of life" Uncle Anthony said.

"It's not like he was our ideal relative, but still..."

"What's wrong?" Martin asked "Who died?"

The ghost didn't answer.

"Oh, I forgot you won't talk to me" Martin sighed "I guess I'll have to figure it out by myself" he added, and started to think of the possibilities... Was it his dad? Because he wasn't anywhere in the room, and he remembered that the doctor had said Henry had some heart problems. Or maybe it was his aunt Melissa, who recently had a brain disease? He didn't have any clue, so he soon gave up, and started watching the scene again.

Monica and David were sitting in the sofa, she had her face covered with her hands, and was crying; David hugged her in a comforting way. Teddy was besides them, dressed with a black bow around his neck. 

"Why did he have to go?!" Monica cried "Why?!"

"Monica, that's how life is" Aunt Sabrina tried to comfort her, patting her back. 

"Although he wasn't quite a good relative, we miss him a lot" Uncle Anthony said.

"I just...I just didn't want him to die...so alone" Monica said, and started crying again.

"And what will you do with the body?" Uncle Anthony asked.

"Henry's just taken it to the mortuary" she answered "He'll be buried this evening"

"So my dad isn't dead" Martin said "If it wasn't my dad...no, can't be my aunt Melissa, because she didn't get along with us" he thought "Who might it be? Who?!"

The ghost just stood there, completely motionless.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" David said, his face was covered with sadness. Even when he didn't quite understand what was going on, he felt so bad for seeing his beloved Mommy like that, he wanted to cry, but he knew he couldn't "He will come back, won't he?" he asked innocently, his head leaning on her lap. Monica caressed David's smooth blond hair.

"David...I'm so sorry" Monica said "He won't come back...ever again" she added, but her sobs didn't let her continue. 

"Oh, Mommy..." David said, his face buried on Monica's chest, like he wanted to cry.

Monica nestled her chin on David's head, as her flowing tears dampened his soft, shiny blond hair...

Martin was losing his patience at the ghost's passive attitude.

"So...talk to me? Lecture me?" he said "Do something! You're a living cliff-hanger! It's annoying to stay like this!, at least your other buddies were friendly"

The ghost finally looked at him, and moved his hand. The house faded away, and they ended up in a desert snowy garden, like a cemetery or something like that...

"What are we doing here?" Martin asked, and the ghost waved his hand "Oh, you want me to follow you? See, we're finally getting on good terms, right?" he said sarcastically, as he followed the ghost.

They walked through the snow and the graves, until they stopped in front of a mass of snow, leaves and leftover flowers. The ghost's hand pointed to the leaves, and looked at Martin.

"Do you want me to take them off?" he asked, and the ghost nodded.

Martin started brushing away the leaves, when his hands touched a cold, stony surface. He knew he was touching a grave.

"Here's buried the person Mom and the whole family is crying about, right?" he asked again, as he cleared off the grave. The ghost motioned him to read the grave marker.

"Okay, okay, deal! I'll read it" Martin said, as his eyes met the grave marker "Let's see...it starts with an M...shit!" he exclaimed, as some snow fell on the grave. He cleared it off and continued reading. When he finished, he felt a punch in his heart...

**_Martin Jonathan Swinton (2011-2041)_**

**_Gone at the age of 20_**

Suddenly he started feeling dizzy, as if he had lost some blood...those words kept echoing in his head...

_"Martin...Swinton... Martin..._Swinton___...Gone at the age of 20..."_

The ghost's hand was still signalling to the grave, like a statue.

Martin was kneeling down on the floor, hugging himself. He realized that it was _him_ who was under that grave...cold, dead and completely alone...he was getting insane...and grabbed his head between his hands...

"No...this can't be happening...the dead one...is me..." he muttered, then yelled "NOOOOO!! NOT ME!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he cried, hitting his head against the stony grave, not caring if his head was bleeding...not caring if he got hurt...everything was over...he didn't care anymore...

Suddenly, a light sparkled in his mind...he could change everything, couldn't he? If only he had a chance...

"I...I've learnt the lesson" he said, in a humble voice "I...know I have to change..."

The ghost's hand started trembling slightly.

"I'll show you I'll change..." Martin said "I just need another chance..."

The ghost stood besides him, his hand still trembling.

"Please...another chance...I know I still have a chance to change my future" Martin begged with tears in his eyes "I don't wanna end up like this...please..." he cried, until he felt something touching his shoulder. He looked up, and found a hand leaning on his shoulder. It was the ghost's hand...

Then the ghost took off his cloak, and there it was...the mysterious ghost was a pale-skinned, blond-haired, blue-eyed teenager boy, who was looking at Martin with a big, warm, charming smile. Although he seemed to have Martin's age, those deep blue eyes were unmistakable to Martin...

"David?" Martin gasped. "So you were the ghost?" 

Teenage David smiled and nodded (**A/N: _if you have trouble imagining Teenage David, just visualize Haley Joel Osment nowadays_), as two taller figures joined him...those were the ghosts of Danielle and Tatiana...smiling at Martin. The three Christmas ghosts had finally come together...**

"I'll show you I'll change...this is a promise" Martin said "I won't waste this chance you've given me...mark my words"

The three spirits smiled.

"I'll change...I'll do my best..." Martin said, as the ghosts disappeared... everything faded away...

***********************************

**_Author's Note: __I hope you're pleased with the chapter...and I hope you'll understand why I used David as my last ghost. I mean, Martin is in a moment where he needs somebody to help him...and David fits that perfectly, although it's a bit ironical from me to put him in that situation. Just picture it: Martin used to torment the poor David, and now is the little boy (erm...an older version of him) who helps him to have that chance he needs to fix his life...I really like the twist of that._**

_Now...what has Martin learnt from all this? What will happen to him this Christmas? When will I stop making these silly questions? Keep your eyes open for Chapter 5, the last one of this story, and don't forget to review! _


	5. Nowadays, a new chance

**_Author's Note: __This is the last chappie of my story...a little long, but worth it!_**

**Chapter 5: Nowadays, a new chance**

Martin woke up, with a silent scream. He was hugging his pillow, and suddenly he woke up. 

"Oh, Gosh! What a night it has been" he said, as he looked at his nightstand clock "What?! 12 a.m. of December 25th?! But...it's been only 3 hours?! Can't believe it!"

He couldn't explain what had happened, but he was happy. At least, he had a chance to change everything...

"Yes...tomorrow will be a new day...a brand-new day for me..." he said, as he lied down in his bed, again. He slept quietly. The night was still cold, but this time there was no cold breeze...

------------------------------------------------------

David was the first person to wake up at the snowy morning of December 25th. He jumped out of his bed, straightened his red pyjama, put on a cute red Santa hat, and ran out of Monica's sewing room (which, indeed, was his bedroom), followed by his inseparable fellow Teddy.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" David yelled cheerfully, as he ran faster than a rocket, passing by the holographic snowflakes in the halls ceilings and the Belladerma Christmas tree which was in the living room.

As he ran through the house, he and Teddy opened all the doors, waking up the sleeping people in the rooms. He entered to the master bedroom (where Monica and Henry were sleeping), and jumped into the bed.

"Hanyaaaaaaaaaaan!!" he said, jumping "Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" he laughed, still jumping in the bed (remember "Home Alone 2", the scene where the little boy wakes up the entire family on Christmas morning? Well, it's almost like that).

"David!" Monica said, hugging the little boy.

Henry grumped, because David and Teddy interrupted his sleep due to their constant jumping... 

------------------------------------------------------

*BEEEP!! BEEEP!! (alarm clock rings)*

"Mmmh...what time is it...?" Martin asked, and watched the clock "Jeez, it's 8 o'clock. Gotta hurry"

Martin shove away his furry green blanket and woke up. After a quick shower, he put on a red sweater, a pair of jeans, brown shoes, black gloves and a brown jacket. He opened his window and breathed the cold air from outside.

"I have to hurry" he said, and smiled "This will be a great day" he added, and climbed out of the window.

------------------------------------------------------

David and Teddy kept running, humming a Christmas song (I think "Jingle Bells" would fit here) until they reached Martin's room, which was closed.

"Let's get Martin" David said, and put his hand on the door knob. But Teddy stopped him, putting his tiny furry hand on top of the child's hand.

"Are you sure, David?" the bear asked "You know he would yell at you"

"Neeeh, it's Christmas, Teddy! He can yell at me in common days, but not at Christmas!" he said innocently, and opened the door.

When they entered the room, all they could see was Martin's closet door open, the bed neatly arranged; everything in order. But...

"Where's Martin?" David asked. Teddy used his electronic radar (a new advanced tool installed on him by Dr. Hobby itself, in case he got lost) and, according to the system data, Martin wasn't anywhere near them.

"He's not in the house" Teddy said.

"Where can he be?" David said.

"I don't know. Let's tell Mommy" the bear suggested.

"Good idea, Teddy" David agreed, and they ran back to the master bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------

"Wha...Martin's not here?!" Monica screamed.

"Are you sure, David?" Henry said. "Monica saw him coming late last night, and I swear I saw him sleeping at midnight" 

"Maybe he's in the bathroom, and if the door is closed, maybe you didn't see him, honey" Monica said.

"No, Mommy" David said "I opened all the doors, and we used Teddy's radar...he's not anywhere in the house"

"Oh, my God..." his mommy said, now really worried "Where can he be?"

"Don't worry, Monica" Henry comforted her "He's a smart guy, he won't get in trouble"

"I hope so..."

"If he doesn't come back at evening, we'll call the police" he said.

------------------------------------------------------

At noon, the centre of Haddonfield was crowded with tons of people walking by, mostly families: mothers carrying their babies on carriages, kids besides their moms, even a young father taking his little daughter's hand, with his other hand taking three bags full of presents. There also were bunches of kids in every corner, singing Christmas carols.

The Haddonfield Department Store was full, even more crowded than the previous days. The presents, especially in the Toys Department, were hard to find...well, not too hard for the clever (but few!) parents who had reserved their purchases days before...

The main door opened, and a mysterious brown-haired young man, wearing a big brown jacket, entered the store.

------------------------------------------------------

Monica and David were making the food for the Christmas dinner. David had already put the chicken on the oven, and now was helping Monica to make a Chocolate cake. They had already baked it, and now started the decoration.

"Mommy, do we need more of this?" he asked her, showing her a chocolate fudge package.

"No, honey, it's enough chocolate" she said, as she covered the cake with the fudge she had on the spoon "We don't want them to get a toothache!" she added, and both of them giggled.

"Mommy, what about this?" Teddy asked, handing her a bag of Christmas cake decorations (the little coloured candies you put in the cakes) but they were little green trees and yellow stars, instead of the traditional balls.

"That's a great idea, Teddy!" she smiled "Okay, David, you open the bag and spread the candies over the cake, as I go check the kitchen, okay?"

"Sure, Mommy" he said, and started his duty.

Monica checked the chicken, and returned it to the oven, because it was half-done.

"It needs a little time" she said "Where's Martin?, now I'm getting worried" she half-whispered, as she looked at the window, looking the falling snowflakes...

------------------------------------------------------

By now, indeed, the sun started dying. The sunset painted the sky in pink as the people went back to their homes to celebrate Christmas with their families. 

The Haddonfield Dep Store started emptying, as a mysterious young man arrived to the cashier with some purchases.

"How are you going to pay, sir?" the cashier asked "By cash or by credit card?"

"By credit card" he answered, and paid.

Then the mysterious man got out of the store, with 2 bags in his hands.

------------------------------------------------------

"WELCOME HOME!!" Monica and David said, as Henry arrived with some relatives of the Swinton family.

"Hi, Monica!" a red-haired woman in her 30s said.

"Sabrina! It's good to see you" Monica said.

"Oh, here you are, David, my boy!" a brown-haired man in his 50s said.

"Uncle Anthony!" David said happily, climbing on the old man's back. When they met, David had already conquered Anthony's heart, and he was already smitten with his 'uncle'

Anthony was Henry's older brother, and worked as a security guard in Cybertronics. His wife Sabrina was a journalist in the Haddonfield's "Dispatch", along with Cecie Martin.

Anthony carried a huge bag full of presents, and David almost confused him with Santa Claus, because he was wearing a red coat and red pants.

"Well, what do we have here, eh?" Anthony said "What a beautiful house!" he added, looking at the Belladerma Christmas tree in the living room, the holographic snowflakes falling from the ceiling, and all sorts of decorations the house had. Monica was wearing a red dress, and David had a green suit, a white shirt, a green tie with matching green pants, and black shoes. Even Teddy looked adorable with a red Santa-Claus hat on his head, and nice big velvet bow around his neck.

"Thank you, Tony" Henry said "But David and Monica did all the job"

"Hey David, wanna see your presents?" Anthony said.

"Sure!" he said with a big smile, and sat with Anthony in the sofa, as he opened the bag.

"Where's Martin?" Sabrina asked Monica.

"I don't know" she answered "He got out at morning and we haven't seen him during the day...wonder where he can be"

"I think you should call the police" her sister-in-law suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do...Martin has never done this before...I'm getting worried"

------------------------------------------------------

The mysterious young man walked through the city, and saw all the Christmas trees, the kids singing, even some of them selling Christmas flowers (red flowers, dunno how're they called in English). He stopped in one flower stand and bought a flower.

"Thanks, sir" the saleslady said "And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too" he smiled, and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------

While Monica and Sabrina were chatting, Henry lit up the tree. Anthony was sitting with David in the sofa, showing him all the presents he'd brought for the little boy. David's eyes widened and his smile grew wider when he saw all the presents his relatives had given him. 

"This is from your aunt Melissa" Anthony said, as he gave David a toy-helicopter "She says she hopes you'll enjoy it. And this..." now he gave David a mini-piano "This is from your uncle Thomas. He says music is food for the heart...and this one..." now he gave David a Video-game console (an A.I. version of the X-Box!) "is from Sabrina and me. Merry Christmas, sonny" he said, and gave David a big hug.

Monica lifted the phone to call the police, still worried because Martin hadn't arrived yet...

"Good evening...police station?" Monica said "Yeah, I want to report a missing person..."

------------------------------------------------------

The mysterious young man stopped at a house, and walked to the doorway. Then he pulled out a key, and put it into the lock, to open the door...

------------------------------------------------------

When Monica was waiting for the police operator to fill in the report, the doorknob of the main entrance giggled a little, and somebody entered the room...when the mysterious visitor entered, everybody gasped.

"Oh...my...God" Monica said. The stranger smiled at her.

"Too late to join the party?" he asked. Monica almost cried in joy, and hugged him.

"Martin! Oh, God, where have you been? We were so worried!!" she said, as Martin patted her back in a comforting way.

"Sorry Mom, I didn't mean to worry you" he said, then he turned to the rest of the family "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's celebrate!" he added in a cheerful voice, when he saw the wide-open mouths of his relatives "Ummm...why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, confused.

"Ehhh don't worry, Martin" his dad said "Let's go have dinner"

Henry's suggestion was eagerly accepted by the rest of the family, because by that time, more than one stomach started making familiar sounds, reminding their owners they needed some food...

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, guys, what about a toast?" Anthony said, after they had finished the dessert.

"That's a clever idea, Tony" his wife said "Who starts?"

"Uncle Tony...what about me?" Martin said, shyly.

"Well, that sounds fine" Henry said.

"Go ahead, sonny" Monica said.

Martin cleared his throat a couple of times, and raised his glass a bit.

"I'd like to make a toast for...Christmas" he said slowly "Christmas is the time when you get together with your family, when you remember how important it is...it's not about how many presents you get, or how many parties will you be invited to...what's really important is the time you spend with the ones you really care about"

Everybody was silent, and Martin kept speaking.

"That's why I want to make a toast for this day, and the people who is with me, sharing this holiday...it was hard for me to learn that important lesson...but better late than never" he smiled at his mom, who was in tears, then he raised his glass fully "For Christmas!"

Although everybody was quite shocked by his words, they joined the toast by raising their glasses.

"For Christmas!" they said.

------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, time to open your presents!" Monica said.

Everybody started opening the presents they'd gotten. David opened the presents he had gotten from his relatives, along with the blue L.A. Lakers sweater he had gotten from Henry and the furry green slippers (with a white ball in the front) his Mommy gave him. Even Teddy had gotten a new green hat and a matching green sweater with tiny green slippers, gift from Monica.

Martin shyly approached to his mom.

"Mom..." he said, and gave her a small box and a flower "This is for you. Merry Christmas"

Monica surprised a lot, and opened the box. Her eyes opened wider when she saw a golden necklace with a little heart hanging on it.

"Oh, Marty!" she said, with happy tears in her eyes "Merry Christmas to you too!" she added, as she hugged him.

"Mom...I'm sorry for behaving so bad these days" he apologized.

"Don't worry about that" she said "You're here, that's all that matters"

"Thanks, Mom...I love you"

"I love you too, sweetie"

David was playing with the new mini-piano he had gotten, when Martin approached him.

"D-David?" Martin called him, and the little boy turned around and stood up to face him.

"Yes, Martin?" his sweet voice asked. 

"Here, this is for you" Martin said, giving him a box "Merry Christmas, David"

David surprised a lot, and looked at the box curiously with an odd, confused look in his big blue eyes. Then he opened it, and he found an artist set, with a white painting robe with a bear on the front, some crayons, paint colours, a paint brush, coloured pencils, markers and a big scrapbook. David smiled, and hugged Martin.

"Thank you, Martin" he said "Merry Christmas"

Martin passed a nervous arm around the little boy's back...

"CUUUUUUUUUUTE!!" everybody said.

Martin and David looked at each other, and giggled.

------------------------------------------------------

That night, after all the relatives had left, Martin was helping Monica and David to clean up the house.

"Hey Martin" Monica asked "I'm really happy you finally decided to join us...what made you change your mind?"

"Your mom's right, Marty" Henry said from the kitchen "What happened?"

"Nothing, really" Martin answered.

"It seems like the Christmas Ghosts had paid you a visit" his dad joked from the kitchen, as he drank a glass of water.

"Oh, Henry..." Monica rolled her eyes.

"C'mon honey" Henry said "Christmas is the ideal time for miracles, y'know"

"Maybe" she finally said "At least Christmas brought you a wonderful gift" she added, looking at Martin.

"It sure did" he smiled, and winked at David. David smiled, with a thumb up.

Martin thought about the visions the Christmas Ghosts had shown him. Those incredible visions...had been an illusion? Martin couldn't tell. But all he knew was that it was a miracle...a wonderful Christmas miracle...

**_*Meanwhile, in another universe...*_**

Danielle, Tatiana and Teenage David looked satisfied at the scene.

"Awwww I'm soooo happy everything ended up so well" Tatiana said with a smile.

"Of course it did!" Danielle said "Marty had the BEST help he could have. If it weren't for ME, everything would be screwed" she added cockily.

"Ohhhhhhh wait a minute, miss know-it-all!" Tatiana frowned "I DID show him something important!"

"Why don't you guys calm down..." Teenage David said, embarrassed.

"She was the one who started it!" Tatiana said, pointing to Danielle.

"Shut up, you stupid old hag!" Danielle said.

"You called me OLD HAG?!" Tatiana said "I'll show you a HAG!!!!" she added, as she pulled the younger girl to a fight...

Teenage David just rolled his eyes...

**THE END.******

************************************

**_Author's Note: __Hi, people! This fic is wrapped! I hope it wasn't too tiring to read, since it's one of my largest fics._**

_As you can see, the fic has some elements that aren't present in the Dickens's story, and I put them to add some uniqueness and a particular flavour to my story._

_I'd also like to thank to all my reviewers in the Yahoo A.I. Fanfiction Group (especially Matrix Refugee!), who helped me a lot with their wonderful ideas. I'm sorry I couldn't use all of them, but I can tell for sure they've been seriously considered..._

_I hope you really liked this adaptation of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol", I did it with all my heart and all my love for you, guys._

_Well, I guess I have nothing else to say but THANKS A LOT for reading my story, and I hopw you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it!_

_Have a kiss, a bunch of cookies and a Teddybear hug from **Danielle.**_

**_David: __Hey Dannie, let's play horsy! *climbs on Danielle's back*_**

**_Danielle: __OOOOOOWWWWWW!! *falls down*_**

**_David, Teddy and Danielle: __MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!!! (Or Hanukkah, Kwanza, or whatever you call it!)_**


End file.
